


Let Go

by sarahatqt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahatqt/pseuds/sarahatqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And for just a moment, Dean would be able to think past the haze his head seemed to be wrapped in nowadays, would panic and remember and see what was really happening. But just as quickly, another voice would quash down his worry. And then everything would be right again. Like it should be. Like it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Tell My Dads My Boyfriend Is A Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550561) by [sarahatqt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahatqt/pseuds/sarahatqt). 



> So, I got the night off from work. And made a thing. It’s loosely tied into my _Don’t Tell My Dads My Boyfriend Is A Werewolf_ series but can stand as a one-shot, too. Enjoy!

Dean could count on one hand the number of times Cas had fucked him. Not that it had been an unpleasant experience, or anything, but Cas just wasn’t the take charge type when it came to… _bedroom activities_.

You know, like sex.

Oh, but Benny…

Benny seemed like the kind of guy who’d never taken it up the ass his entire life—and probably never would—which was why Dean was laid out beneath him, legs hitched and wrapped firmly around the vampire’s waist as their hips collided again and again and again.

Sometimes a voice rose from the recesses of Dean’s mind, clawed its way past the pleasure and the gasps and the _ohyespleasemore_ , whispering things like

_What are you doing?_

_Where’s Cas?_

_Where’s your angel?_

_Why aren’t you looking for him?_

And for just a moment, Dean would be able to think past the haze his head seemed to be wrapped in nowadays, would panic and remember and see what was really happening. But just as quickly, another voice would quash down his worry with things like

_Shh, baby, I got you._

_You’re not alone._

_You’re where you’re supposed to be._

_I’m all you need._

And then everything would be right again. Like it should be. Like it used to be.

But, no, that wasn’t…that wasn’t right. Was it?

Benny slowed his hurried pumping to lazy, shallow strokes that drove Dean crazy with _wantwantwant please_. “You all right, baby?” he drawled quietly, his lips pressed to Dean’s ear as his sweat-slick skin easily slid back and forth over the hunter’s. “Look like you’re somewhere else.”

Dean gasped and arched his back as Benny snapped his hips once, then continued his slow rhythm. “N-No,” he sighed, fingernails digging into the meat of the vampire’s back and dragging down slowly on either side of his spine. “No, I’m here. Sorry.”

“S’okay,” Benny said nonchalantly, mouthing at Dean’s earlobe and the base of his jaw. “Got a lot on your mind. I understand.” His tongue mapped a rough, wet trail down the hunter’s neck, delving into the dip in Dean’s collarbone. Dean made a small noise in the back of his throat, one hand coming up to thread fingers into Benny’s hair and tug while his thighs squeezed the vampire’s hips.

“Benny,” Dean panted, head thrown back as the other’s lips wrapped around a peaked nipple. “Benny, please. _Please_.”

Benny chuckled, raising his head and capturing Dean’s mouth in a hungry kiss before saying, “All you had to do was ask, darlin’.” And then there were strong fingers wrapped around Dean’s dick, pumping in time with Benny’s thrusts, which were getting faster and rougher.

“More,” Dean said breathlessly, widening his legs and gasping as the vampire’s angle shifted. “More, Benny. Please, more.”

Benny chuckled again, shaking his head and rubbing his scruffy cheek against Dean’s collarbone. “Any more, and I’ll probably break you.”

“Yes, break me,” Dean begged, closing his eyes tight as his throat swelled around a lump. “Please, Benny. Break me. Br-Break me.”

Dean felt a hand slide up his neck and cup his cheek. He tried to turn his head, but Benny tightened his grip and held him there.

“Dean,” he said quietly, his rhythm both on and in Dean not wavering in the slightest. “Dean, look at me. Please.”

The hunter opened his eyes, feeling a sharp sting before his gaze settled on Benny’s face. Benny was staring at him, watching. It was almost frightening, the concentration leveled on him at that moment. Not even Cas had been that intense between the sheets. It just wasn’t the place for his angel-soldier crap.

“Let go,” Benny said, drawing him away from thoughts of Cas. Again. “Dean, let go.”

Let go.

Let _him_ go.

Let _Cas_ go.

Dean’s fingers clenched into the muscles at Benny’s shoulders as he came, his mouth falling open but emitting no sound—because that was still something only Cas could keep. Benny pumped him through his orgasm, needing only a few more sharp thrusts of his own to follow. And when he pulled out and lay beside the hunter in a sticky, sweaty mess, he sighed his contentment and tugged Dean closer.

Warm. It was too warm, even with Benny being a few degrees cooler than the average human. Cas had always been the perfect temperature. And messes hadn’t quite been much of an issue around him. He knew that Dean liked to have his hair stroked as he fell asleep, liked to wrap one arm around the angel’s waist and the other around his shoulders so that Cas could use his bicep as a pillow and Dean could bury his nose into his angel’s crazy sex hair.

And Cas hadn’t ever been a big fan of spooning, preferring to sleep either facing Dean with their legs tangled and sharing each other’s breath or draped over Dean’s chest and using him as a body pillow. Either way, he always smiled and made a content sound in the back of his throat before whispering a goodnight.

Dean didn’t notice the tears until he felt Benny’s fingers wiping them from his face, heard his deep voice whispering comforting words as he wrapped well-toned arms around the hunter and pulled him close.

“It’s all right, Dean,” Benny said, breath puffing lightly at Dean’s ear while strong hands rubbed soothingly at his arms, his shoulders, his back. “We didn’t do anything wrong. It’s all right, baby.”

Dean nodded like he believed the words, like he _wanted_ to believe the words.

But it was a long time before the tears stopped falling.


End file.
